No soccer action here
by Tira-kun
Summary: Supa Strikas fanfiction. A bunch of short, random, behind the scenes stuff based on the cartoon and comics. May contain minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me. This chapter also contains references to a certain Konami videogame.

Summary: Loosely based on the episode 'Dribbler on the roof'.

* * *

"You may begin," said a voice.

He seemed to be taking a written test, for he was holding a pen and sitting at a little school desk. Shakes turned the paper over, but he couldn't understand any of these questions. He was sure they were simple, but his brain was too sluggish and foggy, slow and stupid to make sense of them.

"Five minutes remaining…" said the voice.

What? He tried to focus, but to no avail. Panicking, there was nothing for it but to flee. Shakes kept running until he came to be in the hallway of a dark medieval castle. Belmont, the coach of Grimm FC was there and he was unleashing a whip upon some hapless candles, which became floating hearts and bags of coins.

"Belmont? Where are we?" asked Shakes.

"Dracula's castle, my boy," he replied. Belmont forged ahead, smiting some ghouls in the way.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Shakes tried to follow but his 'platforming' skills were apparently not good enough and he was falling…falling through the level…

Shakes woke up in his room at the hotel La Mirage. He did _not_ sleep well last night.

"Ugh, too many buffalo wings…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strikas Entertainment, not me.

Summary: Based on the issue 'Trapped', where Eagle Eye is introduced. I don't know that much about soccer at all, so if there are glaring mistakes...*bows head*

* * *

In the late afternoon sun, on the quiet plains of the Nevada desert, a man kicks up the dust steadily as he dribbles a soccer ball. With miles around of desert and mountain range, he is alone in his dedication for the sport, but he is used to it. He curls the ball overhead and controls it forward with a header. A lizard scuttles out of the way, and as the man weaves in and out of tallish cacti, he laughs to himself that these 'defenders' cannot tackle him, though admittedly their spiny thorns hurt more than soccer boot studs. Wiping his brow, he slows and looks up at the great sky and rolling clouds, and is taken away by their beauty.

Later, he sits up on a rocky ledge between sky and land, and looks over the horizon. He knows somewhere in that direction is home of his former football club Cosmos. Because of his sharp eyes and watchful nature he was nicknamed Eagle Eye, and at FC Cosmos those sharp eyes had a talent for springing the offside trap. He was one of the best defenders Cosmos ever had.

But that was a long time ago.

In the eyes of the Cosmos honcho, titles only meant big bucks and that anyone's motivation would be fame and fortune. Results were all that mattered and he was not above foul play, once bribing a linesman to favor his team. In every game Eagle Eye played, he was expected to spring the offside trap, so much so that the club saw the least number of goals ever conceded in its history in that one season. It became stifling to play the beautiful game; he was being pushed to perform, but in a way that did not feel right.

Was this what it was like to play in the Super League?

After that season he retired from the soccer world, to have a simpler life, spending much of his time close to nature. He told himself he had enough of the Super League.

Evening light settles over the horizon. Shifting slightly, Eagle Eye glances at the soccer ball beside him.

But he just couldn't let go. He still loves soccer.

The wind blows, rumpling his hair and clothes. For a moment, Eagle Eye wonders why his pants are buzzing, then answers his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening! I am coach Ledige calling from Supa Strikas FC."

"…I've retired." He is prepared to turn down any offer to join a club.

"I know. I just want to ask a favor. There is a Cosmos - Supa Strikas match this weekend…"

Eagle Eye wonders where this is going.

"I'd like you to prepare my boys for Cosmos," coach Ledige finishes.

Now this seems interesting. Cosmos has been strong lately, and have all the winning cards in their deck, whereas Supa Strikas, quite frankly, have a lack of experienced defenders. And maybe…it was time for him to put his game face on again.

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me. The condor, bear, wolf and turkey idea is from the weekly comic.

Summary: Based on a Supa Strikas weekly, in which Eagle Eye and Klaus discuss spirit animals.

* * *

After the Hydra game, Supa Strikas changing room was lively with conversation and players emerging from the shower. Klaus was telling Shakes about Eagle Eye's spirit animal observations.

"Eagle Eye vos talking about our spirit animals..." Klaus said enthusiastically. "Rasta's is a condor, Big Bo's is a grizzly bear, and yours is a wolf!"

"Cool!"

"What about _me_, amigo?" asked El Matador.

"I didn't think of one for each person yet," Eagle Eye replied.

"You should do all our spirit animals," said Twisting Tiger with interest. There were voices of agreement. Even though Eagle Eye joined the team not so long ago, they already felt like he was a brother. He felt likewise, and thus could speak his mind.

"Well, mine's the eagle, I guess…" He looked at them thoughtfully.

"Twisting Tiger, I hope you don't mind but tigers are not native to America…so I see yours as the nimble cougar," said Eagle Eye. ('What's a cougar?' asked Tiger. 'You know – mountain lion,' said Shakes. 'Aha! Rawrr!' went Tiger.) "Cool Joe's is the fleet footed stag… El Matador's is a fiery stallion… (The Latino ran a hand through his hair proudly.) North's is the quick coyote and Blok's is the mighty bison."

"What about Klaus?" asked Shakes. For some reason, Klaus suddenly looked miffed.

"_His_ spirit animal is…" said Eagle Eye.

"Don't say it!" Klaus interjected.

"…The good-natured llama," Eagle Eye finished.

"Oh. I thought you said mine vos a turkey..."

"What?" said Shakes, who had been wiping his face with a towel.

"Nothing!" squeaked Klaus. Shutting up now. Eagle Eye looked away to hide his amused grin. His view of the super league match might have been from the bench, but he also shared a lot of perspective with his friends today and it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supa Strikas, Jurassic Park or Wipeout. I own nothing except the fanfiction.

Summary: A guidelines for the Supa Strikas players.

* * *

Guidelines for Supa Strikas players

1. No unlawful or violent conduct.

2. No swearing on international television in any language.

3. Any plans or preparations for upcoming matches, your secret to success, stuff you have been up to should not be easily disclosed over the media.

4. No taunting other teams over the media, even if they did it first.

5. Always listen to what Shakes has to say, even if his story sounds crazy.

6. Playing the videogame Super League 3000X is not considered soccer training unless you are aspiring to be a coach.

7. If you graffiti anyone's face, try not to use permanent marker.

8. Try not to videotape people when they are sleeping.

* * *

"Especially Tiger," said North Shaw. "I think it reminds him of the DVD that Ura Giri made about him."

"Oh~" Eagle Eye remembered that. "How do you know?"

"One time I was testing my new video camera," North began to recount his flashback…

_North snickered and brought the video camera closer. "The tiger is taking an afternoon nap after a successful hunt…"_

_The video cam zoomed in on the Japanese midfielder who is curled up on the sofa, asleep. Tiger's eyes opened suddenly, sensing he is being watched. He snarled upon seeing the camera and pounced, realistic tiger roar and all, and the footage turned to white noise._

Blok made a face and said something in Brislovian that Eagle Eye and North Shaw understood as 'That's not how it really happened…'

North laughed. "Yeah…but seriously, dude hates it."

* * *

9. No circus clown stuff ever.

10. No more using Tiger's twisting tornado skill to dry laundry.

11. If you play DJ in the changing room, do not put that one pop song by Cool Joe and the fros in your playlist.

12. Do not to go overboard with the goal celebrations. The same applies to pranks and bets.

13. Do not mess with the professor's or coach's gadgets and machines, especially if you do not know what they do.

14. Do not sit on top of the robots that serve drinks during the game.

15. Be responsible for your security key card. If it is lost or damaged, report to coach immediately.

16. Do not bring family/friends/strangers into the secret training compound. Just remember – it is a SECRET training compound.

17. No pets allowed inside the STC either.

18. No trespassing on the opposing team's secret training compound, even if you might uncover their plan to cheat.

19. No more requests to make characters and creatures come to life with the holographic simulation machine. You have enough dinosaurs, ninjas, zombies etc.

* * *

Shakes and El Matador froze when they saw coach enter the training facility, going over his notes. "Ok boys…today we are going to…"

Absorbed in thought, coach did not register the enormous T-Rex in front of him until he looked up, dropping his coffee in shock and stumbling backwards against the wall.

"Coach!" The two forwards shouted and helped calm him down, saying their apologies. He looked at them crossly.

"The hologram projector was meant to simulate opposition players, not your own Jurassic Park!"

* * *

20. Only coach or the professor may operate the Gauntlet obstacle course.

* * *

"Man what is this, Wipeout?" said Skarra, as he shone his flashlight on the obstacle course around them. He and Dingaan had infiltrated the men in red's secret training compound late at night to plant electronic bugs. All of a sudden glaring lights filled the place, disorienting the two momentarily. The sloping platform beneath Skarra's feet began moving as though it was a giant treadmill. It accelerated sharply, making Skarra fall ungracefully on his butt and tumble across the floor. Dingaan yelped as he sought to avoid getting whacked by bars that would spring out of the walls of the narrow column he had found himself in.

Yes, this was exactly like Wipeout.

Meanwhile, Shakes and El Matador were on a raised platform to better watch the chaos.

"Dingaan! You have to press de button! Press de button!" El Matador shouted.

"Think they had enough?" said Shakes. They cringed as Skarra got the wind knocked out of him by a giant foam soccer boot.

"Yeah, I theenk they had enough."

* * *

Author's note: Don't worry Skarra & Dingaan are fine. Also, there actually is a Supa Strikas weekly where Tiger uses his tornado move to dry laundry.


End file.
